


【JS】失控（R）

by yesterdayrain



Series: 节日系列 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdayrain/pseuds/yesterdayrain
Summary: -秘书 J x 总裁 S-万字办公室play-节日系列之三
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 润翔
Series: 节日系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913866
Kudos: 1





	【JS】失控（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

01

这一年的春天，似乎来得格外早。

松本润抽过一张面巾纸，偏过头按住发痒的鼻尖揉了揉，眉峰拧起了一个不悦的弧度，把用过的纸巾捏成轻轻一抛，准确地丢进垃圾桶和它十几个弟兄作伴。

春天等于花粉症，实在不会是松本润喜欢的季节。其实这么多年都过来了，早已习惯了七七八八。今年却是例外，畏寒的松本润恨不得冬天再长一点，毕竟没人想在喜欢的人面前不停打喷嚏揉眼睛。

松本润又扯过一张纸巾，心想回去一定要把生田斗真打一顿，什么专制花粉症的新药，一点用都没有。

“我说松本大秘书，您能高抬贵手别再乱放荷尔蒙了行吗？”

“你小子乱说什么呢。”松本抬头一看，是相熟的同事浅野，不由笑骂道。

“原来咱们公司里已经有个钻石王老五了，长得好又有钱，我们这些凡人比不过也就认了，谁让人家是老板呢。结果后来横空多了个你，不喜欢樱井さん的都喜欢你去了。”浅野端着个咖啡没好气地瞪他，“打个喷嚏都有人盯着你看半天，你让我们这些单身狗怎么活啊？”

“呃……”松本润被他说得一愣，顺着浅野挡在他面前空隙望出去，发现还真有不少年轻女生正悄悄打量着他。松本有点头疼地按了按太阳穴，这话没法接，只好低头整理着面前的文件。

“我没说错吧？你也给兄弟们留条活路不是？”浅野不满他的态度，弯下身凑到松本润面前用力拍着他的肩，“都是有女朋友的人了，还这么招蜂引蝶，小心回家跪搓衣板。”

松本润抿着嘴，手上动作不停暗自腹诽。他倒是想跪来着，那也得有机会啊。樱井总裁的心思没人猜得透，送了玫瑰又不肯承认喜欢男人，别扭到了一定境界。松本润不想勉强他做什么，这种时候除了无奈还是无奈。

“喂、你有没有在听我说话啊——”

“浅野さん，晚上留下来加班。”

熟悉的嗓音冷不丁地出现在了浅野的背后，一只手搭在他的肩膀上带着他站直了身体。浅野的表情凝固在了脸上，他战战兢兢地回头看见樱井翔正一脸不爽地盯着他看。

“老板！我——”浅野缩了缩脖子，老老实实答应，“知道了……”

樱井翔点点头朝办公室走去，推开了门又像是想到了什么，“对了，他没有女朋友。”

“……啊？”

“我说松本润没有女朋友。”樱井偏过头瞥了一眼懵逼的浅野，“听明白了吗？”

“明、明白了。”

砰的一声大门合上，松本润拍了拍嘴角不停抽搐的浅野，收拾了下手边的文件就打算跟过去，“以后啊别总想这些有的没的。”

“去去，我怎么就这么倒霉呢……”浅野推了他一把，“老大看起来心情不好，别怪兄弟我没提醒你啊。”

“放心，我知道怎么做。”

02

樱井翔正在脱外衣，松本润走过去轻轻一带大衣就从他的身上滑了下来，他顺手接过打开衣柜挂好。这一套动作行云流水，樱井翔挑了挑眉看着他的背影，没说什么。

“都快下班了，总裁是不是太严格了点。”松本润把文件递给他。

“你也说了是快下班。既然是工作时间就不能随便闲聊。”樱井翔飞快翻着文件扫过松本润标记的重点回道，“加班是小惩大诫了。”

“就这个？”松本润忍不住反问，“这是樱井总裁的理由吧。”

“那你又是以什么身份问我？”樱井翔合上文件，抬头目光带着挑衅看向了松本。

“自然不是秘书。”松本平静地接受他的战书。

“呵，因为他离你太近了。”樱井的嘴角微微上翘，似是很满意他的答案。

“翔さん还是这么霸道呢。”

“不行么？”

这一来二去打哑谜般的问答充斥着试探和安心，自情人节那个有意无意的乌龙过后，樱井放下了心里的隔阂，承认了松本润是个不错的性伴侣。白天他们依旧是默契的工作伙伴，下班后他们偶尔会相约去二宫和也的酒吧喝一杯，最终的目的也不过是那一张小小的房卡。

而在公私分明这一点上，松本润拿捏得很好。工作是工作，生活是生活。不管性事上怎么折腾，在公司里见了面，总是那么恭敬有礼。樱井翔喜欢势均力敌的对手，喜欢听话懂事的下属，喜欢知晓分寸的床伴。松本润每一样都占齐了，即使挑剔如樱井也不得不承认他对现在的生活满意极了，所以他不介意偶尔给他一点奖励。

紧闭的门窗让樱井没了顾忌，他扔掉了手中的文件，扯着松本润的领带把人拉到面前，对着他的睫毛轻轻呼了一口气。

太犯规了。

松本润拿他根本没有一点办法，除了顺势搂住总裁的腰用力吻了上去，别的什么都做不了。交缠的唇舌在齿间互换着攻防，一点点吞噬着彼此的喘息。俊朗的眉眼带着万般风情，似乎笃定了松本不会在办公室做什么出格的事情而一撩再撩。

背后的指骨渐渐收紧，弄皱了价值不菲的衬衫，沿着脊柱向下摸索到了腰间。樱井翔玩够了，便推开了他。他坐在办公桌上慢悠悠地整理着衣领，似笑非笑地看着松本润渴求的眼神一闪而过，就像一只兽面对唾手可得的猎物却不得已拼命隐忍。

松本润膝盖顶开了樱井的双腿挤了进去，双手撑住桌面靠得极近，“老板，请你不要在上班时间勾引我。”

“我就是勾引了，你又能怎么办？”樱井翔嗤笑一声。

“那我会强制您留下来加班。”松本润动了动跨，让身下那团火热发出了警告的信号，“用这个。”

“松本くん，也请你学着管好你的老二。”

樱井翔偏过头，不去看男人眼里赤裸裸的欲望。

03.

“樱井さん，我又做了什么惹你生气了？”

松本润捏住他的下巴转了回来，实在想不明白发生了什么。明明早些时候还一切正常，怎么体检回来就不对了。

“谁让你在我体检项目里加了直肠检查的？”樱井翔拍开他的手，瞪了一眼那个带着几分委屈的人，心里一软有点不自然地嘟哝着，“你知不知道那个是要——”

“我知道，可这个以前也有啊，我是按照去年的记录给你做的预约。”

“以前是以前，现在你跟我……”樱井翔咬着嘴唇欲言又止，松本润眼里的无辜让他气更加不打一处来，就知道这人迷茫的表情都是装出来的，“要不是因为你，我也不至于说错了入口出口被医生笑了老半天。”

松本润听到这里拼命告诫自己不能笑，但着实抵不住樱井总裁那色厉内荏的暴躁表情，笑了个畅快。“原来对老板来说，那里是入口啊。”他亲了亲樱井翔那通红的耳垂，又用舌尖舔了一下，用极尽色气和性感的嗓音调笑道。

“你闭嘴！”

樱井翔的身体颤抖了一下，有些气急败坏地蹬了蹬腿把松本润踢开，自己也从桌上跳了下来不想再继续这个话题。却没想到松本润眼疾手快拉住了他，他甚至都来不及发出一声完整的惊呼，就被压倒在了办公桌上。

“松本润、疯了你——现在可是上班时间！”樱井翔的手肘撑着桌面，背上传来的重量让他动弹不得，只能抗议地动了动肩膀。

从身后看不到樱井翔的表情，松本润猜他一定是又羞又怒。因为紧张而咬住的唇，因为情动而泛红的脸，也许还要加上因为期待而迷蒙的眼。手指攀住他的锁骨，加速的心跳随着脉络传到松本润的指尖。

像是在说，别停下。

一块价值不菲的手表出现在了樱井翔的眼前，如果他能更警醒一点，就会想到一个普通的白领怎么用得起这个低调奢华的名牌。但樱井总裁读出来的一层意思却是松本润在告诉他已经下班了，现在是私人时间。

“起来，我不想在办公室干这种事。”樱井翔的头皮阵阵发麻，松本润身上的香水味快要把他熏得迷醉，口干舌燥的嘴张了张，吐出了和内心深处的蠢动截然不同的话语。

“樱井翔，你说谎。”

不是樱井さん，不是翔さん，简简单单几个音节，抛开了一切身份礼节，尖锐地冲进了樱井翔的心间。他一愣，甚至有点想发火，想质问他谁允许你这么喊我。可又转念一想，自己又何尝没有连名带姓地喊他，一次又一次，他听了是不是也不喜欢。

松本润不知道樱井翔在那一瞬间百转的心思，他只是压着他，拉开了一个小抽屉，从里面拿出来一个小物件。

“如果真的不想，这个又该怎么解释呢？”

04

“进来。”

樱井翔没有问是谁，会用这样的节奏敲门的，除了松本润不会有第二个人。门外的人似乎也清楚他一定会这么说，几乎是敲门声刚落就推门进来了。

“是有东西要签字？”樱井翔正忙着在本子上写着什么，伸出左手朝松本润招了招，示意他拿过来。悬空的手停了很久都没碰到预料中的纸张，他诧异地抬起头，发现松本润并没有像往常一样捧着一堆文件站在他面前。

“怎么了，松本くん？”樱井翔收回左手扯了扯领带，右手不停转着钢笔，微微侧过头用上目线打量着他的秘书。

真是要命。松本润的视线扫过露出来的锁骨忍不住暗骂一声。

“樱井さん，等下要不要一起吃饭？”松本润轻咳一声，调整好了呼吸发出邀请。

“今晚不行，我有约了。”

“是么，那太可惜了。”松本润神色如常地点点头，“祝您有个美好的夜晚。”

“你就不问问我去干吗？”樱井翔停下了转笔，松本润的反应让他措不及防。他甚至已经编好了，要把普通的商务酒会说成相亲，想要看他露出无可奈何的沮丧表情。事实上，他的确是这么做了。“如果我说是去相亲呢。”樱井向后靠了靠，认真观察着松本润，试图找出一丝波动。

“这是老板的自由，我无权干涉。”松本润对着他粲然一笑，似乎毫不在意。只有他自己知道，那拎着礼袋的手是如何紧紧攥住，让指甲刺痛掌心的血肉，“不过呢……今天也是个特殊的节日，希望你没有忘了准备礼物。”

“……诶？”樱井翔连忙去看桌上的电子台历，三月十四号居然也是个节日？

“是白色情人节。”松本润爱死了樱井翔那偶尔犯愣的性子，瞪大眼睛的吃惊样子着实可爱极了。他把礼盒轻轻放在了桌上，“节日快乐，翔さん。”

“算是情人节的回礼。”像是看出了他眼里的疑问，松本润笑着解释道。

“松本くん，我得强调一下。”樱井翔皱着眉，“我不是在情人节给你送花，而是送花的那天正好是情人节。”

“翔さん怎么认为都可以。你想你的，我送我的。”

“你——”樱井翔一时被堵得说不出话，狠狠瞪了松本润一眼的同时又好奇他会送什么。樱井打开了礼盒，里面的东西让他气得笑出了声，“我送你一束玫瑰，你回我一盒子花瓣，真行啊你。”

“礼物在下面，不过我建议你回家再看。”松本润向后退了几步，“那么老板，我先走了。”

樱井翔一撇嘴，根本不打算听他的。修长的手指伸到了盒子里，摸到了一个圆滚滚的东西。

“松本润你给我站住！”

“翔さん……都说了让你回家再看了。”已经推开半扇门的松本只得收回了手，憋着笑转过身看暴跳如雷的总裁，“你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢？我为什么要喜欢这个！”樱井翔抬手就把东西朝他扔了过去。

“我觉得红色挺衬你的啊……”松本润手忙脚乱接着，嘴角的笑意晕得更开了。他学着樱井翔的样子，扯开了一点领带，亲了一下手里的物件放回了礼盒里，“顺便说一句，这些花瓣就是当初你送我的，我找人处理了一下，那上面还有老板的……嗯……”

“变——态——”樱井翔从牙缝里挤出了几个发抖的音节，“拿着你的东西出去，现在立刻马上！”

“不行，送你了就是你的，如果你不喜欢就扔了吧。”

“松本润你以为我不敢吗！”

05

“翔さん，说好的扔掉呢。”

作乱的手在樱井翔的眼前划过一个漂亮的弧度，是离得那样近，掌心摊开，强迫他把视线集中在了那个红色的小东西上。

“也许我真的该考虑换一个秘书了。”

“我没有、也不会翻你的东西。”松本润似乎天生对于理解樱井翔的情绪很有一套，一举一动、一言一行，一个抬眼一个皱眉，他都能懂。骤然冷下来的嗓音代表着什么他清楚极了，倒也未见多少慌张。“老板也许没发现，这两天内自己盯着这个抽屉有多久。”松本润停了一下，灵活的指尖弯曲做了一个动作，“每当你烦恼的时候，你总是下意识会用拇指去按食指的指关节。再配合你的表情，答案很明显了。”

“……我表情怎么了。”

“想扔又不舍得，想留又拉不下脸的矛盾表情。”很性感，他在心里补上一句。

“你真该转行去做侦探。”樱井翔语带嘲讽，却也掩盖不住被戳穿的慌乱。

“我觉得做秘书挺好的。”松本润吻着他的发根，慢慢向前想要去碰他唇角，“至少可以发现很多老板的小秘密。”

“比如，雷厉风行的总裁在上班时候一直想着做下流的事。”

松本润搂住他的细腰，红色的跳蛋沿着脊柱滑下，蜻蜓点水般的酥麻迫使樱井翔抖了一下。被解开的皮带扣撞在了实木办公桌上，衬衫轻而易举地从松垮的腰间扯出，一股凉意灌入，却没有拉回多少理智。

“操，”樱井翔骂出了声，“我才没有。”

“没有么？”松本润拉开紧绷的内裤，把跳蛋放了进去，再松开手指弹回松紧带，发出色情的响声，“翔さん，你湿了。”

“你、你不要得寸进尺。”樱井翔从来没有像现在这样讨厌松本润的声音，仿佛带着魔力，仅仅三个字就让他忍不住夹紧了屁股，穴口处隐约有了湿润的触感。

“告诉我好吗，为什么不扔掉。”松本润偏要得寸进尺，只要再近一步，就能逼退他的防线，“是因为想在办公室试试，还是因为那是我送的。”

他不知道自己怎么了，竟然着魔似的想要在此刻得到一个答案，“告诉我，樱井翔。”

只是那个骄傲别扭的人真的会如他愿吗？

“当然是……想要你在办公室干我了。”樱井翔转过身，勾过他的脖颈留下风情的一瞥，“润……くん。”

06

又来了，这不肯服输的性子。

他的眼神是那么理所应当，似乎这就是个信手拈来的答案，不需要思考，不需要理由。占据的上风不经意间被压了下来，樱井翔总有办法在困境里逆转，强硬地引导别人遵守他制定的游戏规则。商场上如此，感情中亦是如此。

“你好像很失落。”樱井翔很享受松本润眉眼间的纠结，心生几分得意。白皙的手指勾勒着他的下巴，用力一推，看着他的眼眸渐渐转变成如墨的暗色，踉跄着后退。只是松本润又一次拉住了他的手，搂着他一并倒在了柔软的地毯上。

“不管你选哪个，我都不亏。”

“这么快就发现了破绽，不愧是润くん。”

顾不得这个居高临下的人是不是真的在夸他，松本润翻身抢回了主控权，顺势把松垮的西装裤扯到了膝盖处，露出了深灰色的四角内裤。他还是觉得碍眼，干脆连内裤一起扯了下来。

“嘶——你竟然还随身带保险套。”樱井翔呼吸急促，湿漉漉的液体被胡乱抹在了穴口，周围的嫩肉都沾上了变得粘腻。樱井难耐地扭了扭腰肢，在一截指节钻入甬道时抬起了屁股，双腿也缠住了松本润的腰，“真变态。”

“那就麻烦老板以后在办公室里备好润滑剂，不然我就强行捅开你那不听话的小嘴。”松本润宠溺的柔情配上淫靡的话语，让樱井的心漾过一阵水波。他冷哼一声，臀部抬得更高，让手指更加方便地进入深处。

松本润没有像以前那样做着细致的扩张，快速地搅动了几下就抽出了手指。樱井不满极了，刚想开口说点什么，一个滚圆的东西就被推进了空虚的后穴。他愣了一下，直到疯狂的震动从体内传来，才意识到那是什么。高了几个度的呻吟破口而出，全身抖得厉害，怒视化为了柔如春水的羞赧，满眼恳求地望着松本俊俏的脸，“润……太快、啊……不要……”

原来那么容易就能让他卸下一切防备。

松本润浑身每一个毛孔都在因着那一声轻轻的润而愉悦地叫嚣着。生涩的反应让人满足，也让人心生警惕。迷乱的眼底深处是蓄势待发的反击，松本润太了解那个人，哪那么容易认输，嘴角一挑顶着按键的拇指就要向上推。

“樱井さん，我是森山。”

三下礼貌的敲门声，将一切戛然而止。

07

门外站着的是战略部的主管森山，他看了一眼手表，确定自己没有记错时间后又敲了几下门。

樱井翔这才想起来，他体检后执意赶回公司的理由。

当然不是为了膈应松本润。

樱井翔下午走出大楼时碰到了有事找他商讨的森山，因着预约的时间快到了，他只得匆匆留下一句六点来我办公室我们再谈。体检的时候他倒是一直记着这事，只不过回来以后被一打岔就抛在了脑后。而这件事没有通过松本润，他也就完全不知道樱井还有约。

下场就是两个人衣衫凌乱地躺在办公室的地上大眼瞪小眼。樱井翔在短暂的愣神后懊恼地咬着下唇，松本润眼里的调侃与无奈更是让他手足无措，泛红的脸颊布满了尴尬。他不由去想这个男人是不是夺走了自己太多的注意力，以至于方寸大乱。

但眼下也不该是想这个的时候，门外的敲门声又一次响起，樱井翔回过神，用力把松本润推开，一只手绕到身后想要把作乱的跳蛋给拿出来。未料松本润飞快地帮他把裤子穿好后直接打横抱起，连人带着玩具一起放到了老板椅上。

“森山さん，请稍等。”他一边抬高了声音应付外面的人，一边帮他拉平了衬衫的褶皱，顺带抹去了鬓角的汗珠。做完这一切，他又快步走到衣柜边上随手拿出一件扔给樱井翔，这才把门打开。

“不好意思，刚刚在接一个电话。”樱井翔在座位上正襟危坐，膝盖上盖着西装外套，平静地对森山点了点头。

事情到底是怎么演变成这样的？

樱井翔只愿意承认自己的疏忽占了四成的原因，剩下的都要怪那个到现在都不肯关掉跳蛋的人。

好吧，如果非要算上是他先勾引的他，那么就一半一半好了。

松本润依旧是个合格的秘书，站在不远处垂手而立，不会打扰到他们谈话，也能及时应对老板的需求。樱井翔则是坐立难安，在体内肆虐的小东西丝毫没有停下来的意思，双腿不停地打颤，所幸森山一直在不停说话，跳蛋的嗡嗡声才没有传出来。

时间一久，樱井甚至都找到了规律。每当他在说话或者思考的时候，跳蛋的频率会降下来，而当他只是个聆听者时，又会恢复到活蹦乱跳的状态。腿间的肿胀越来越炽热，违背主人的意志撑起了布料，却尽数掩盖在了衣服下。

“松本くん，”樱井翔突然开口，视线没有离开屏幕上的统计图，平稳的语调里有着只有松本润听得懂的强忍，“去外面帮森山さん倒点喝的。”总裁办公室有自己的茶水设备，他还强调了外面，意思很明显了。

这是一个警告。

“是，老板。”

松本润微微欠身，伴以职业的微笑，将开关一推到底。

08

等待松本润倒水回来的过程漫长又难捱，剧烈震动的球体在穴里疯狂乱窜，破开层层堆积的肠肉左一下右一下地找寻着出口。樱井翔的身体前倾，抓着扶手的手青筋迸射，他不得不用大声的咳嗽来掩盖越来越沉重的喘息。他小心翼翼地移动了一下紧紧绞在一起的双腿，想要换一个不那么难受的姿势，体内的跳蛋偏偏随着他的动作挤到了穴口做着危险的试探，吓得他赶紧夹紧了括约肌。

为什么还不回来。

眼前黑白交错，视线里的柱状图化成了不规则的线条打着转，逐渐失焦。森山说了什么、他又回了什么，本能驱使着他维持得体的仪态、给出恰当的意见，思绪却早已脱离了他的控制。

咔哒一声，松本润终于推开门走了进来。樱井翔第一时间甩去了可以将人灼穿的怒火，松本润恍若未见，把右手端着的咖啡放到森山面前，又把左手中的杯子递给了樱井。他没有接，沾染了雾气的眼对着松本润下了最后通牒。

——关掉。

“菊花茶，清火的。”松本润把茶杯放在桌上，动了动嘴唇。

——我再说一遍，关掉。

森山似乎觉察到了两人之间的暗流涌动，但是又不便开口，只好低头默默喝着咖啡。气氛一时间变得很诡异，他们谁也不肯退让，就这样僵持了几秒钟。樱井翔的忍耐已经到了临界点，他率先移开了目光，“森山さん，你、唔——”

话语刚说了一半，跳蛋就碾过了敏感点，松本润也几乎在同一时间关掉了震动。这种攀到巅峰又急急坠下的快感让樱井不可抑制地射了出来，黏腻的精液包裹在棉质布料中，强迫他接受高潮的余韵。

樱井翔原本坐得很正的身体刹那间软了下来，无力地靠在椅背上，如果仔细看还能看见细微的颤抖。他下意识捂住了嘴，刚好伪装成疲累地搓了搓脸颊，语调虚浮也失了往日的精练，“就照我说的做吧，试行一个月，看看结果再做打算。今天就先到这，我有点累了。”

“啊、好的。请您注意身体。”森山连忙合上电脑站了起来。

“森山さん，我送您出去。”

等两人的身影都离开了办公室，樱井翔忍了很久的闷哼终于溢了出来。外套随着他的动作滑到了地上，露出了浅灰色的西装裤，胯间晕着一滩湿漉漉的水渍。他的下体没有缓解太多，依旧撑起了一个明显的弧度，后穴还在有节奏的收缩着，吞吐着那个一动不动的物什。

樱井翔哆嗦着站起来松开了皮带扣，咬着牙把手指移到了穴口处，勾住了那一小截留在外面的线。他尝试着向外拉扯了一下，内里被蹂躏得服帖，穴口的肉环却死死咬着不肯放。尺寸客观的跳蛋在外力的作用下撑开了褶皱，在一声低哑的呻吟中被扯了出来。

悄然回来目睹了这一切的松本润只觉得下身硬到爆炸。

09

“你是不是非要看我出洋相才满意？”

樱井翔单手撑着办公桌，把沾着各种液体的跳蛋甩到了地上，依旧染着情欲的眉头轻蹙，那样子与其说是愤怒，不如说是气恼。

“你不会。”松本润毫不犹豫地说，“因为你是樱井翔。”

樱井翔有些惊讶，松本的语气是那么笃定，而这份自信是源自他对他的了解。他不得不承认，这个男人正在以独特的方式逐步撕碎他的防线，摧毁他的理智。而这份难以言喻的失控，又带着深入人心的浓情蜜意。

如梦似幻，像极了爱情。

他转过头，吻住了从背后拥住他的男人的唇，细细勾勒着他的唇纹，做着无声的邀请。松本润把樱井翔那褪到膝盖处的西裤踩到了地上，抱着他躺倒在办公桌上，随后拉开裤链释放出蓄势待发的肿胀拍打着滚圆挺翘的臀部。

“翔さん，我可以进去吗？”松本润伸出手指戳了戳软糯的穴口，咬着他的耳朵，“你的入口好像很期待我的老二。”

“你真的很变态。”樱井翔挑挑眉，歪过头嫌弃地和他对视了几秒，又扑哧一声笑了，“但是好吧，我允许你进来操我。”

话音未落，火热的阴茎一下子插了进来。穴内的软肉吞吐挤压着凶器，比往常更加明显的脉络让樱井翔意识到他竟然没带套，“喂、你——”

“抱歉老板，我只带了一个套。”松本润的眼神狡黠而缱绻，“用完就没了。”

可去你的鬼话吧。

粗大的性器在体内横冲直撞，高潮过一次的身体食髓知味，献媚地迎上去渴望更多的侵犯。酥麻的快感剥夺了他反抗的话语，连瞪向松本润的视线都变得娇嗔无力。小小的乳尖早已挺立，把合体的衬衣顶得紧绷，在布料挤压下愈加瘙痒，樱井扭了扭身躯，哼出几声呜咽。

“唔……痒……”

松本润的瞳孔里是深不见底的欲望，动作也变得粗鲁起来。他隔着衣服含住了左边的乳首反复啃咬，用牙齿磨蹭着乳晕，疼得樱井翔猛得向后一缩想要躲开。另一边他又用手掐住了右边的乳尖随意亵玩，揉捏出不同的形状。做这一切的时候胀得发紫的巨物也没停下，鼓捣的速度越来越快，硕大的双囊沾满了淫靡液体，撞在会阴处啪啪作响。

“有那么爽吗？”松本润摸索到了一块凸起，恶意地把阴茎往上面撞，“叫得那么骚气。”

“松本、啊……润！混蛋……”樱井翔的确是很爽，没了那层阻隔，肉体的疯狂接触带来的是生理和心理的双重打击。他肆意地惊叫着，又不愿在口舌之争中屈居下风，明明已经爽到了头皮发麻，还是执意要挽回点面子，“你没吃饭么、嗯哈……还没跳蛋能让我爽——”

“老板，你真的不该挑战我的底线。”

松本润不怒反笑，就着这个姿势抱起了樱井翔，朝办公室的大门走去。他的脸上依旧柔情可见，却多了点兽性的狠厉，饶是樱井见过大风大浪，心跳亦是漏了一拍，乖乖地搂住了他的脖子生怕掉下去，全身的重量都压在了交合的地方。

“让我想想，这层楼还有谁在。”松本润把人压在了门上继续大刀阔斧地抽插，“浅野さん吧？既然是你让他留下来加班，也许我该打开门让他看看我们的老板是多么淫荡。”

“你不会的。”同样的语气，同样的自信。樱井翔笑了，像是一个赌场老手压上了所有筹码，算准了他的对手会向他妥协。即使只有一张牌，也足够他赢下这场失控的赌局。

这种被人捏住命脉的感觉真不好受。

但如果对手是你，我心甘情愿送上一切。

“你说得对。”已经按住门把的手松开，松本润转而捧住了他的脸轻轻摩挲，“是我输了。”

10

大约真的是被酣畅淋漓的性事折腾得失了力气，樱井翔任由松本润给他做着简单的清理，然后把车钥匙扔给了他。

“送我回家吧。”

一路上相安无话，松本润沉默地开车，樱井翔沉默地看璀璨夜景。两人都觉得该说些什么，又觉得无从开口。直到到了樱井翔的家楼下，车内有的也只是两道平稳的呼吸声。

“翔さん，到——”松本润转过头，发现樱井翔靠着椅背睡着了。他把车靠边停下，脱下自己的外套轻轻盖在他的身上，又调高了空调，能让他安心睡着又不至于着凉。

做完这一切，松本润学着他的样子侧躺了下来，想要好好看看他难得没有防备的样子。身子一动，脚下就踢到了什么，松本伸手摸索了一下，拿出了一小盒东西。借着路边的光源，他看清了上面印着的字样，竟然是抗花粉症的药。他记得生田斗真提起过，国外有机构研究出了一种新药，据说效果很好，就是不好弄到，他正在托人想办法。

“……藏那么好都被你发现了。”樱井翔翻了个身嘟哝着，“还不快去做侦探。”

“就这么想赶我走？一个月前不准我辞职的人是谁呐。”松本润把人转回来，挑起刘海对上了那双清明的眸子，“其实你不用特意为我去找药。”

“你怎么那么自信啊？谁、谁说是要给你的——”樱井翔伸手就想去抢回来，被松本润轻松躲过还一把攥住了他的手腕。

“翔さん，为什么你总是不肯承认你是关心我的呢。”松本润叹了口气。

“因为我觉得你很危险，从我们认识的那天起。”

“你后悔了？录用我这件事。”

“不，我后悔的是圣诞节喝下的那杯Kiss Me Santa。”

“一杯酒就能让我稀里糊涂跟一个男人上了床，”樱井自嘲地摇了摇头，轻轻掰开他的手指，“你还不够危险么？”

“那是我只为你一人调的酒。”

“所以说很可怕。松本くん，我是个生意人，我不相信这世界上有人只会付出而不求回报。”樱井翔伸手帮他理了理错位的领带，修长的手指感受加速的脉搏，“你为我做了这么多，又想从我地方得到什么呢？”

“我还是那句话，翔さん怎么认为都可以。”松本润握住他的手按在自己的心口，深邃的眼底像是要把樱井融化一般，“至于你想要的答案，如果我说我毫无所求，你会信吗？”

“的确，我不信。”

“那还不如就给彼此留一点秘密。”

“啊、这可真不像是润くん会说的话。”

“也许老板该努力更了解我一点了。”松本润的眼神里多了几分意味深长。

“既然这样，要不要上去坐坐？”樱井翔关掉了引擎，又朝他晃了晃车钥匙，“Santaさん。”

END


End file.
